


Never seen anything quite like you

by junmyeon31 (lecksie31)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Family, Kids, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/junmyeon31
Summary: It’s their 5th anniversary as a couple and Sehun has planned a romantic evening for him and Junmyeon. However, earlier that morning, Junmyeon got mad at Sehun for one thing leading to another and piling up on him. To his luck, they got stuck in an elevator. With the accusations, jealousy, doubts, and tears flying all over, will it be the end of their relationship? Or will they figure things out?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Never seen anything quite like you

**Author's Note:**

> Because sehoists were filled with angst these past few weeks, this was a fluffy comeback so that we can regain how much we love SeHo. I had so much fun writing the story and I really went on my cheesy mode for this one. Thank you for making it happen.
> 
> This work is made for [@hhhhhwa](http://twitter.com/hhhhhwa)

******

“Junmyeon, I’m so sorry!”, Sehun exclaimed, chasing after Junmyeon.

“Keep your sorry, I asked you one thing; ONE THING, Sehun and you didn’t do it. You knew how important that was to me!”, Junmyeon said, trying to keep his voice as calm and monotonous as possible because he didn’t want to cause a scene as he got into the driver’s seat of the car.

“I was about to bring it to you, but Mr. Zhang suddenly started talking to me abo--”

“No, Sehun, please just don’t speak. It will only aggravate me and make things worse.”

“But---”

“It’s over. No words you say will ever bring the moment back.”

Those words shut Sehun up because he knew, when Junmyeon used that tone, then it’s done. And as much as Sehun is sorry, he also realized that his boyfriend is right, no matter what he says, he will never be able to bring things back. But maybe, just maybe, he can still make things up with him with the things he’s planned tonight.

******

The drive home was quick and quiet as they both got out of the car and went to their room to change clothes. Junmyeon has to go back to the company and Sehun needs to run by and pick their son up from kindergarten. As Junmyeon started to put his necktie on, Sehun was packing Sejun’s bag, making sure to include his favorite snack just in case.

“You can use the car; my secretary will pick me up.”

“Okay.”, Sehun replied.

After a few seconds, Sehun decided to speak up.

“Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon only hummed in recognition.

“You’re still up for dinner tonight, right? I’ve already asked Jongin to babysit Sejun so we don’t have to worry about him. It’s our special day, after all. We’ll go together at the place, I’ll wait for you here later, okay?”, Sehun said as he swiftly went next to Junmyeon.

“Okay, I’ll text you when I’m on my way home.”

Sehun leaned in for a kiss but Junmyeon evaded it by standing up and walking towards the door. Sehun didn’t bother to hide the disappointment on his face. It wasn’t like he wasn’t expecting Junmyeon to do it but still, it stings to have your beloved move away from you.

“My secretary is here. I need to go. Tell Sejun I’ll see him later.”, Junmyeon said and absent-mindedly gave a wave to his boyfriend.

“Sure, take care.”, Sehun muttered, still feeling hurt from the way Junmyeon avoided the kiss.

 _‘You have got no right to be hurt, Oh Sehun, this was all your fault. If only you didn’t get distracted by Mr. Zhang, this wouldn’t have happened. And today too, of all days.’_ , Sehun thought to himself as he prepared everything else, double-checked the house, and loaded everything in the car.

******

As always, the kindergarten is filled with the noise of kids playing and shouting about, especially by the playground. Jongdae, Sejun’s teacher smiled at Sehun before motioning for him to come in. Sehun followed suit and entered the school.

“Mr. Oh, it’s nice to see you today. Sejun has been exceptional as always.”

“Thank you, Jongdae. It means a lot to know that he’s been coping well.”

“About that, we might need to talk about something.”

“Oh no, did Sejun do anything wrong?”

“Well, not exactly. But for some reason, he seems to dislike the new transfer student.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, our Sejun isn’t normally shy around people nor do we tolerate him disliking anyone before he gets to know them. I’ll talk to him.”

“It’s okay, maybe they just need some warming up together. But I suggest you talk to Chansoo’s parents and bring them together for a playdate. Maybe, that will help out a lot so they can get to know each other better and become friends? I’ve already talked with his parents and they agree. I’ll send their number over so you can arrange things with them, is that okay?”

“That’s great! Thank you so much, Jongdae.”

“No problem, I’ll go call Sejun so you can go home.”

And when Sejun came out from the door, Sehun felt a bit protective of his little boy and scooped him up.

“Bye-bye, teacher Dae!”, Sejun said with his tiny yet cheerful voice as he waved to his teacher.

When they got into the car, Sejun noticed that his dad was incredibly quiet.

“Appa, is something wrong?”

“Your teacher told me that you dislike the new transfer student, Sejun.”

“Well, it’s not like he liked me….”

“Sejun, what did we tell you about judging someone before getting to know them?”

“That it’s bad to do so.”

“That’s right, so why didn’t you give this guy a chance?”

“Chansoo…”

“What’s that?”

“His name is Chansoo, appa.”

“So, tell appa, what did he do to make you dislike him?”

“You think he did something?”

“Well, otherwise, you won’t automatically dislike him, right? I know you, we didn’t raise you like that.”

Sejun smiled, thankful that his dad trusted him and knew him like that.

“He fdsjfskjdfjfd”

“I didn’t hear you, Sejun. Can you please say it again?”

“He called me ugly!”

Sehun laughed a bit at this, his baby has always had a soft spot for his appearance and he didn’t appreciate being called ugly.

“Did he now?”

“Yes. So I took the high way and moved far far far away from him!”

“High way? What is the highway?”

“Silly appa, it’s when you become the bigger person and not do the same thing someone did to you!”

“You mean the high road, Sejun. High road, not the highway.”

Sejun blushed a bit before scratching the back of his head. When Sehun saw this, he remembered how Junmyeon gets like this all the time whenever he makes a mistake, how his face would turn all red, and then he would shyly scratch the back of his head. This kid has taken so much of Junmyeon’s character. He felt a quick pain in his heart as he recalled how mad Junmyeon was this morning. Hopefully, he’ll be able to make it up to him later.

******

“Here Sejun, some snacks for you. So, about Chansoo, what do you feel about meeting him outside of class?”

“Like a playdate, appa?”

“Yes, like a playdate, you smart kid.”

“Hmmmm.”, Sejun said as he bit into his cookie.

“Think about it okay? Let me know what you feel about it later”

Sejun nodded and then went to dunk his cookie into the glass of milk in front of him.

After a bit, the doorbell rang so Sehun got up quickly and went to the door to see who it was.

“Hey Sehun! Is Sejun ready? I’m here to pick him up.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry Jongin, the time slipped my mind. Would you mind waiting a bit while I prepare his things? Sejun is by the living room eating.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll go keep him occupied while you prepare.”

Sehun mentally slapped himself while he prepared the clothes and snacks for Sejun to bring. He didn’t really notice the time. Didn’t Junmyeon say he’ll be home to see Sejun before he goes? Sehun expected he will be here before Jongin picked him up. Sehun made a mental note to text him as he went down to give Jongin the bag that he prepared.

As soon as he entered the living room, he heard Sejun’s small laughter, Jongin is really good with kids. He loves his nephew so much and spoils him. Sehun remembered that when he asked him to look after Sejun, Jongin didn’t wait for a beat and immediately said yes. He will be a great dad someday.

Jongin was tickling Sejun on the couch and his son was laughing out loud. It was such a lovely scene that Sehun hesitated on interrupting them. However, if Jongin is here, it means that he should start preparing for the anniversary dinner and everything else so he went closer to the two.

“I’ve packed a few snacks for him too. I really appreciate you looking after him, Jongin.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, this little monster and I will have lots of fun. You know how I love spending time with him, Sehun.”

Jongin put Sejun up on his shoulder with a piggyback and Sejun held to Jongin’s hair. Sehun thought they make a great pair as he waved goodbye to his son as he got into Jongin’s car.

******

[Junmyeon? Where are you? I’m getting dressed already.]

Sehun sends Junmyeon a quick text as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his inner shirt and put his coat on. He felt a bit anxious, quite nervous with the way things are going and how Junmyeon is not replying.

Where could Junmyeon be? It’s not like Sehun hasn’t reserved the place and all but he really wanted to sort things out with Junmyeon before they get there.

Sehun was putting on his shoes when his cellphone vibrated.

[Busy at work, might be a bit late. Should I just meet you there?]

Sehun thought about it a bit before answering.

[It’s okay, see you there]

Sehun felt a bit sad that he will meet Junmyeon at the restaurant and things are not going the way he planned. He inhaled deeply before letting it all out. It’s going to be fine, he told himself.

He drove himself to the place where they’re supposed to meet and as he got down from his car, he instantly walked towards the entrance. To his surprise, Junmyeon was there.

“Jun! I thought work was busy.”

“Yes, but I didn’t want to keep you waiting”, Junmyeon said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Nothing, Sehun.”

But Sehun was sure that there was something wrong that Junmyeon was not telling him, he heard it in the tone of his voice. Sehun might not seem like it but he is very observant about things like this, especially when it comes to his beloved.

“Okay, let’s go inside. We need to go to the top floor.”

They went inside, the distance between them bothering Sehun but he didn’t say a word. As they got inside the elevator, Sehun can’t help but look in Junmyeon’s direction. This was supposed to be their special day but with the heavy tension in the air, it just feels so wrong. So, he did the last thing he thought he would as he wasn’t a confrontational person.

“Jun, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Sehun.”

“But if we don’t talk about it, we’re not going to resolve it. Please talk to me about it.”

“Sehun, please, let’s just get over tonight.”

“Jun, it’s our anniversary, I don’t want the mood to be like this. Let’s just talk about it before we get to our dinner.”

“Sehun….”, the warning in Junmyeon’s voice was clear but Sehun felt the need to push a little more.

“Tell me what I did wrong besides how I messed up this morning. That was my fault, I admit it and I can’t be any sorrier for it but this feels like there’s something more behind it.”

Junmyeon’s patience runs out and he screamed.

“You really didn’t know what you did? You kept flirting with my secretary the entire day today. And remember the other day when we were supposed to go out for lunch? Well, I know exactly what you were doing then. You were cheating on me! With Mr. Zhang of all people, Sehun!”

“Junmyeon, it’s not what you think it is, I swear to you.”

“Keep denying it Sehun, I saw what I saw.”

“But it wasn’t like that.”

“You know what, let’s cancel this dinner, I’m not in the mood to see your face right now.”

Sehun felt like crying because Junmyeon has completely misunderstood everything but he held it in.

“Junmyeon, please let me explain.”

Junmyeon shook his head and pressed the button of the elevator to open it.

However, when he did, the elevator shook and stopped.

Junmyeon pressed the emergency button and tried to contact the admin but they said they will have to wait for half an hour to have it fixed.

It took him a few minutes but Sehun finally gathered the courage to break the silence.

“Since we’re stuck here anyway, why don’t you listen to me, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon did not reply.

“What you saw the other day, it was not what you think it is. I asked Mr. Zhang to help me out with setting up our anniversary dinner. You always give me the best gifts, Junmyeon. I know how much my gifts to you suck.”

Junmyeon was still not responding so Sehun continued.

“For example, two years ago, you gave me tickets to the live show that I wanted which was very hard to get. And I got you a necktie for your new job instead. You smiled and thanked me but I knew you were disappointed. Last year, you rented a whole amusement park so I can ride the carousel and we even watched fireworks together and all I got you was a simple watch. I just wanted tonight to be more special and wanted to make sure that I give you a great gift this time around. I wasn’t flirting with Mr. Zhang, I swear. There’s no one else in my eyes and my heart but you, Junmyeon.”

“Really?”, Junmyeon said and his voice sounded like he’s been crying so Sehun went to his side.

“Yes, really, Junmyeon. There’s only you.”

“I believe you.”, Junmyeon said, and instantly, the tension that Sehun felt was gone.

*** **D-2 to anniversary** ***

Junmyeon was inside the diner that he and Sehun are supposed to have lunch at. Sejun was still at the daycare at this time and Sehun was in the dance studio that he works part-time at. On Wednesdays, they usually ate here to catch up with each other’s day.

Junmyeon looked at the watch that Sehun gave him for their anniversary a year ago, something that he loved a lot. It was a Cartier watch that Junmyeon adored and has been looking into. Sehun knows what he likes and for this year’s anniversary, Junmyeon has already thought about his gift for his boyfriend. Hopefully, Sehun would like it too.

 _“Breaking news! The LGBTQ+ community rejoices and claims it as their win that---“_ , the TV boomed but Junmyeon did not hear the rest as he got a text from Sehun.

[Jun, might not make it too lunch, dance class is still not done. I’ll see you at home later instead]

Junmyeon replied a quick okay and ordered a quick sandwich for himself. But as he was waiting for it, he saw someone that looked like Sehun enter the jewelry store in front of the diner. He saw Sehun laughing. He got up from his seat, left his payment on the table, and then went to pass by the jewelry store making sure that Sehun wouldn’t see him.

And there he was, his boyfriend laughing with someone else while Junmyeon was waiting for him by the diner and was thinking about their anniversary. Junmyeon can’t help but feel betrayed but tried not to think much about it. Sehun was probably just helping Mr. Zhang, right? But why did Sehun lie to him? Sehun has never lied to him so, why?

As Junmyeon got back to his office, he started imagining all of the possibilities. He knew he was probably overthinking things out but is that really his fault? What made Sehun lie to him? What was so important that he couldn’t tell Junmyeon the truth?

The thought ate at the back of Junmyeon’s mind the entire day.

*** **D-1 to anniversary** ***

Junmyeon woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that’s for sure. The heavy feelings from yesterday still lingering on his mind. He did not want to ask Sehun, he didn’t want to know the truth, not right before their anniversary. It felt like things are just going to be worse if he did. Or maybe, he expected that Sehun would make a slip of the tongue, and then he can ask him about it then.

As he went to get dressed, he saw Sehun wearing his dance instructor’s outfit and thought about how beautiful he looked. Sehun has always been this way, with his sharp jawline, his thick eyebrows, his beautiful lips, everything about him just looked so perfect and those legs that looked like they went on forever, that sculpted body of his too. How can anyone not be attracted to his boyfriend? And then he looked in the mirror and saw himself. He wasn’t so bad, was he? Sehun has always praised how handsome he is. Junmyeon put a hand on his cheeks and remembered how Sehun always told him that it is the cutest part of him. And how whenever Junmyeon pouts, it disarms him.

What was it about Mr. Zhang that attracted Sehun? Was it his dimples? Was it because he’s a little taller than Junmyeon? Junmyeon can’t help that he’s a bit smaller than Sehun although he drinks milk every day to try and see if it can still boost his height up. It didn’t look like it was helping but he tried and wasn’t that enough?

As Junmyeon drove his boyfriend to work, Sehun seemed to notice how quiet he is.

“Junmyeon, is something bothering you?”

“Nothing, here you go.”, Junmyeon said, stopping by the dance studio.

“Okay, I’ll see you later, then. I love you.”, Sehun said before kissing Junmyeon, a quick peck to his lips.

“I love you too”, Junmyeon said absent-mindedly.

Junmyeon was about to drive to work when his son suddenly spoke up. He was so in a daze that he forgot all about his son.

“Appa, you need to drop me off at school, I don’t think it’s this way.”

“Oh, Sejun. Appa is sorry, okay?”

“Is everything okay, appa?”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry about it.”

“It looks like something’s wrong, appa. You can tell Sejun! Remember it’s always better to say it than hold it in!”, Sejun says with a smile on his face.

Junmyeon smiles at how caring his son is and patted him on the head.

“Appa is okay, thank you, Sejun.”

When Junmyeon dropped Sejun off at school, he made sure to hug him tightly. Sejun really is his source of strength and he can’t imagine life without the tiny kid. He looks so much like Sehun although he got Junmyeon’s temperament or at least that’s what Sehun told him.

Maybe tomorrow, Junmyeon can ask Sehun about what’s bothering him, Sejun is right.

*****Anniversary day*****

Junmyeon did not mean to get mad at Sehun. He didn’t even really need those documents but what made him mad was seeing him talking with Mr. Zhang. Somehow, since the day he saw them together, he couldn’t erase the doubts in his mind.

As he drove the company car to the building that they were supposed to have dinner at, Junmyeon decided not to let it ruin anything. It’s their special day and he shouldn’t do this now.

But as he got on the elevator with Sehun, he couldn’t help but burst out. And so finally, the cat is out of the bag. Thankfully, it was not his worst suspicions. He was crying at this point but when Sehun explained things out, surprisingly, he believed Sehun.

“I believe you.”, Junmyeon said and Sehun went beside him quickly and handed him a handkerchief.

Ever the boy scout, Sehun has always been and Junmyeon’s spirit lifted a bit.

The elevator seemed to be working again and when the door opened, Junmyeon pressed the button to close it right back.

When they got out of the elevator and were walking up the stairs to the rooftop, Junmyeon felt the need to connect with Sehun so he touched his fingers to Sehun’s hand. Sehun responded by intertwining their fingers. And then Sehun opened the door to the rooftop and Junmyeon gasp in shock.

******

“Sehun, this is---”, Junmyeon said, shocked and speechless.

“Do you like it?”

“Was this what you were talking about?”

The rooftop has somehow transformed into a cozy and romantic space. There were balls of light hanging on a string, glowing so warmly and looked very inviting. Then there was a table in the middle with two chairs, a couple of irises arranged artistically on the table. There was soft music playing in the background that Junmyeon identified to be coming from the speakers near him.

“Sehun, this is amazing. I love it.”

“Then, my love, let’s go have dinner, shall we?”, Sehun put his hand out and guided Junmyeon to the table, pulling his chair, just like their first date.

******

When they have finished their dinner, Sehun pressed his phone and a new song came playing.

_“I think I want you more than want  
I know I need you more than need  
I want to hold you more than hold  
When you stood in front of me”_

Sehun got up from his seat and offered his hand out to Junmyeon.

“Let’s dance?”

Junmyeon graciously accepted it and put his hand over Sehun and they began to slow dance.

_“I think you more than know  
and you see me more than see  
I could die now more than die  
Every time you look at me”_

Sehun looked into Junmyeon’s eyes and smiled and Junmyeon found himself falling in love with the man in front of him again.

_“When it’s right, it’s more than right  
Cause you feel it more than feel  
I could take this moment now  
ride into the grave with me”_

Sehun stopped dancing and smiled at Junmyeon.

“We’ve been together for eight years now and we even adopted a son together. I love you now more than I ever did then. Two days ago, when I heard that same-sex marriage has finally been legalized here, I found the perfect anniversary gift. I have never been so lucky the day I met you ten years ago, Junmyeon, whether it had been a coincidence or a string of fate, I will always be grateful. You have seen me at my worst moments, and you have loved me even then. There’s nothing I want more than to be able to wake up next to you and call you my husband. I love you more than anything in the universe.”

Junmyeon stood in shock as Sehun got down on his knee.

“Kim Junmyeon, will you marry me?”

_“In your eyes, oh in your eyes  
in our hearts, ear in our hearts,  
Sometimes words just ain’t enough  
For this love that’s more than love”_

Junmyeon nodded and helped Sehun stand up before hugging him tightly.

“It’s always a yes, Sehun. It’s always been only you for me.”

Sehun pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Junmyeon’s ring finger and Junmyeon was shocked that it fit so perfectly.

“This is what I was going to the jewelry store with Mr. Zhang with. He helped me pick the right size for you.”

Junmyeon can only smile as he still feels overwhelmed.

“I guess you beat me this year with the gifts, Sehun.”

“What did you get?”

“Well, I got us a trip to Hawaii for next summer but I guess that’ll be our honeymoon instead.”, Junmyeon chuckled through the tears in his eyes.

“I love you, Sehun.”

“I love you, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon leaned in, to kiss Sehun as he put his arms around his neck and danced to the music on the best night of his life.

“I’m blessed as a man to have seen you in white  
But I’ve never seen anything quite like you tonight”

******

“Okay, Sejun, what has your appas told you?”, Sehun said.

“Play nice and be nice.”

“Don’t forget that, okay? Make sure that you are going to try to be friends with Chansoo this time around.”

“It’s not like it’s my fault we didn’t become friends in the first place!”

“I know, I know but just try harder, okay?”, Junmyeon told his son.

“Yes, Junmyeon-appa.”

When they got to the Park’s house, they rang the doorbell and were quickly greeted by a tall man, probably taller than Sehun.

“Hi, come in, come in. Soo is just making us some food while the kids play by the living room.”

When they got inside, the house looked so warm and cozy that Junmyeon can’t help but feel that they were a good family.

The aroma of food filled the air and Sehun can’t help but feel hungry because of it. Neither he nor Junmyeon is that good at cooking and this smells like something served at the restaurant.

As they got to the living room to let Sejun meet Chansoo, Sehun only had food in his mind.

“Hey, shortie.”, Chansoo greeted Sejun.

“Chansoo…”, Chanyeol warned his son.

“I mean, uh, hi Sejun.”

Through gritted teeth, Sejun replied, “Hi, Chansoo.”

“Come on, I have some cool toys we can play with.”, Chansoo said.

Sejun, not believing Chansoo’s suddenly kind went along with him.

“I think the children can play on their own? Let’s go to the kitchen to eat?”, Chanyeol said leading Junmyeon and Sehun to the dining area.

“Sejun, have fun, we’ll get right back, okay?”, Junmyeon said before leaving his kid.

******

“So, now that they're gone, you can drop your act, Chansoo.”

“Ugly.”

“What did you say?”

“Ugly!”

Sejun tried to calm himself down, he remembered he promised his dad to give him a chance.

“Are you calling me ugly?”

“Your shoes.”

“What?”

“Your shoes are ugly, shortie.”

Sejun looked at his pair of bunny sneakers.

“But their rabbits!”

“Yes, you softie, they look stupid.”

Sejun removed them.

“How’s that, are we okay now?”

“Hmmm, maybe I’ll let you borrow my car.”

******

“Chanyeol, what took you so long?”

“Well, I had to tell Chansoo off because he was picking on the little kid again.”

“He takes after you.”

“Soo, you know that’s not true.”

“Sure, sure. Now help me get the food to the dining area, our visitors are waiting.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

Kyungsoo hit Chanyeol with the wooden spatula in his head before laughing. His husband has always been quite the jester but he loved him so much.

******

Sehun carried Sejun to his room and tucked him in before getting back to their own.

“Did you think Sejun and Chansoo are going to be good friends?”

“You know our son, Junmyeon. Everyone likes him, I’m sure they’ll be best of friends. He’s as charming as you are.”

“Are you trying to soften me up, Oh Sehun?”

“Is it working?”

“Maybe”, Junmyeon replied, giving Sehun a playful smile.

And Sehun smirked as he pulled the covers over them and went to make love with his soon to be husband.


End file.
